


Lauren and Skue'kr

by diamond_dreamer



Series: Writing Class Stories [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Fantasy, Magic, Short, squagon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 16:26:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14572944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamond_dreamer/pseuds/diamond_dreamer
Summary: This was originally written for a creative writing class.  The prompt was to write a story about an animal that is a combination of two other animals, such as a squirrel and a dragon to make a squagon.





	Lauren and Skue'kr

The smell of smoke was getting stronger. Lauren knew her companion was close, but where? She glanced around the room again, finally spotting a tuft of soft fur amongst the decaying wooden crates and mildewed books.  
“Skue’kr, get over here!” Lauren hissed. A tiny golden-brown head popped up over a large-print copy of Moby Dick before hiding again, his holographic red scales glittering inn a thin bean of light.  
“I can still see your tail, dummy,” Lauren called out. A disgruntled puff of smoke floated out from behind the old book. Lauren sighed and began to make her way through the knee-high maze of boxes to her small friend.  
“If you weren’t being so difficult, I wouldn’t be covered in dust right now,” Lauren called out again. “You and your squagon pride. It wasn’t even a real hawk.”  
Taking offense, Skue’kr popped his head over the book again and gave his namesake “squeak!” Lauren sighed at her friend and pulled a peace offering piece of jerky out of her utility belt. Instantly, Skue’kr’s ruby eyes perked up, and he spread his wings wide with excitement. He pulled his chubby body on top of the pile and sat, waiting patiently for his treat. Lauren reached down to give the jerky, her hand brushing the copy of Moby Dick. As soon as her hand made contact with the cover, the glamor dropped, revealing a leather-bound spell book in place of Moby Dick. Lauren let out a non-magical curse.  
“We need to get out of here, now!”  
The door behind her creaked closed with an unnaturally loud slam. Skue’kr leapt to Lauren’s shoulder, wings up in a defensive position, smoke emanating from his nostrils as Lauren turned around to face the noise. A tall, hooded figure now blocked the exit with only a blindingly bright smile visible.  
“Too late,” the figure cackled.


End file.
